


Between Friends

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: So, yeah, after a quote unquote hiatus, I've written something again. about the other Borderlands 2 story I'm writing, I've no idea what to do, whether to start over or just continue, but here, for now, enjoy some smut, from your humble smut peddler.





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, after a quote unquote hiatus, I've written something again. about the other Borderlands 2 story I'm writing, I've no idea what to do, whether to start over or just continue, but here, for now, enjoy some smut, from your humble smut peddler.

Long drives in The Dust seemed boring that shooting yourself in the head seemed tempting in the Commando's words "Nothing to fuck things up" as he was driving, he took a little peep to the person beside him.

Maya the Siren's been cleaning her favorite Jakobs repeater, brushing each barrel until all gunpowder residue was nary a memory. ‘Fuck' Axton mumbled. Maya made everything look sexy. Killing enemies, reading books, weapon disassembly and maintenance and looking good while doing it seemed second to her mysterious and seductive nature.

"Eyes on the road handsome" She flatly spoke as she brushed the insides of the revolver. "Argh! Sorry" he sighed as his eyes focused back on the road. "I know Ellie's garage is in the side, seeing the huge overbearing sign, but can you tell me where we're going?" Maya asked as she reassembled the revolver back, using her phase-locking abilities as a holder for the tools and parts.

"I'm looking for a place to throw this fucking screaming gun, it's making my ears bleed," Axton whined as his eyes scanned for a nearby cliff. "Why not sell it? That's still a nice gun" she suggested only to watch the commando shrug in disagreement. "I don't know baby, nobody deserves to use this shit, the money's tempting though but I'd rather shove this gun to its maker's asshole instead" he grumpily said as he tightened his grip to the steering wheel.

Maya watched the man grit his teeth, it doesn't need her siren abilities to tell her that he's feeling off, choosing to bring up the issue. "You seemed off today, and the other days before this," She asked, trying to keep a cheery attitude as she watched the man cringe and grumble in every turn.

"Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed that's all," Axton mumbled as he stepped on the brakes. "We're here," He said as he stepped off the technical. Dust caked on his feet as he stepped on the deep sandy dunes. The ground emitted a sandy crunch as his combat ax separated a gap in between the sand.

His hands dug deeper and deeper as he heaved a satisfied sigh. It was tempting to just bury the gun into the sand but Axton thought better. Laying the allegedly cursed weapon, Axton jabbed his combat ax to the gun, at the first swing the weapon screamed "**AYIEYIE OW OW!**" one more swing "**PAIN! PAIN!**" the gun screamed one more time as one last full swing and the gun broke into tiny little pieces. "Thank fuck," Axton said below his breath as he buried the gun in hot desert sand.

"Glad you're done burying your friend" Maya snickered only to meet the Commando's tired stare. "Yeah, he was a good friend, I'll miss him" he rode in with the joke as he stepped back to the technical.

The drive back to the Dust's horizon became more and more dull as the Siren observed her companion's overgrowing frustration. "Axton, please stop the car on that shed," Maya ordered as the Commando obliged with parking the truck in the side of a buried shed.

"What? You need to take a piss? Go on, I'll wait" He sarcastically joked as he watched the desert wind blow a huge gust of dust. "What now?" Axton grumbled as Maya stayed in her seat. "What do you want?" He asked, a sound of frustration came out of his mouth as Maya continued staring.

"I just want to talk about something," Maya said, a sound of inquiry in her tone. "Fire away" Axton shrugged as his hand fiddled with the edges of his ax. "You seemed off than usual, are you okay?" Maya asked as she watched her companion's face contort in a frown.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just… y'know… eh never mind" He said as he brushed off her question.

Silence between the two broke as Axton gasped in surprise. Maya jumped on his lap putting the palms of her hands in the sides of the commando's face. "I want your true honesty, does this have something to do with me?" Maya asked as she watched Axton's face turn from frustration to pure surrender.

"Y-yeah" he sighed as Maya slowly inched her face closer and closer to his face. "Does it frustrate you to look at something you can't touch?" she asked as her warm breath washed over his face, making him whine.

"I'll take that as a yes" Maya chuckled as her lips collided with the commando's lips. As their lips part, she felt her lips thirst for more contact as she kissed the man before her again and again. Mustering the strength to part herself away, Maya's grey orbs stared at the commando's shiny emerald eyes, she sees his eyes burn in passion and lust, but felt that his lust took over him as she felt his hands touch her pristine ivory skin.

His calloused hands played with her skin until one of his hands wrapped around her neck. "This is wrong" The commando grunted as he pulled himself away from the siren, though at the back of his head, he kicked himself again and again for stopping.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maya innocently asked as she wiped her lips. "N-no, It feels wrong… feels so unreal" Axton said as he avoided the Siren's grey gaze. Chuckling to herself, Maya's hands slowly traced on the soldier's pants, her hand palming his uncomfortable bulge. "Does this feel unreal to you?" She asked as her fingers tugged the zipper down.

"Listen, I don't need to read anyone's mind to tell me that you like me," Maya said as she inserted her hand on the commando's pants. "I also don't need to be an expert that you've been checking on me" she continued as her hand found its way behind the soldier's underwear.

As Maya felt the man's length twitch, she lowly whistled before pulling it out, the warm air felt cold as his sensitive head felt the desert wind making his breath hitch. "Do you like this, big boy?" She teased as her thumb played with his slit making the soldier's mind crumble.

As Maya's hand played with the soldier's erection, one hand pulled a lever making the seat lean down, sending the soldier on his back. "Here's the thing loverboy, if you want this to last, you'll say not a single word to anyone, you got me?" Maya asked as her cold hand tightly gripped the man's length.

Watching the commando nod. Maya slowly leaned down against the man's cock, her tongue slowly trailing up and down from balls to tip before Axton felt her warm and wet mouth completely envelope him. "You okay there baby?" He asked as Maya coaxed a light choke before pulling herself away. "Don't call me that" She warned as she kissed and licked both sides of his head.

Maya took him one last time before her lips emitted a pop making the soldier shiver. "You like that?" She asked as Maya unzipped the side of her jumpsuit, Axton watched in anticipation as Maya stood above him, her hands unbuckling her pants and pulling them down. As soon as her pants were off, she dropped them in the soldier's face. A faint smell of her sweat whiffed his nose sending his mind to overdrive making his cock stand harder in overgrowing interest.

As his mind wandered in awe towards the pale Siren before him, her hands grabbed him by the hair, gently pulling him and guiding her towards her moist cunt.

"Mhm… you like that? You dirty, dirty boy" Maya moaned as she bit her lip. "If you want more, you have to work for it, you got that?" She added as she grabbed a fistful of hair and steadied herself against his face.

Like a pre-teen going off to a wet dream, Axton could barely contain himself as he drowned into her lust, to him, it felt like the only water to the oasis, but to Maya, it felt alien as a new sensation stirred into her insides.

"Keep going, I-I love your smart tongue inside me" She groaned loudly. "Better than you talking my ear off every day" Maya teased as she felt a jolt of pleasure release in her body making her buck her hips against his stubbly face. "Fuckin' A" Axton mentally congratulated himself as his tongue lapped up Maya's moist lips like a skag drinking to a tap.

"You satisfied now big boy?" Maya asked huffing and puffing as her body felt tired. But she wanted more, she craved more as she saw the commando's erection, she had completely forgotten giving attention to the hard bobbing muscle standing still in between them.

Axton once more felt her cold touch as Maya positioned her lips on top of his hard cock, her moist lips parting ways as his blunt edge entered her, deeper and deeper, only resting as she took him all up to the hilt.

"Nice and tight, don't cha think?" Maya asked as she slowly moved up and down against the soldier's hips. Axton can't contain his delight as he watched Maya reach for her jumpsuit, completely taking it off and revealing her pale blue marked flesh.

Axton slowly moved his hips up and down, matching Maya's pace as his arms formed an embrace. The delight he was feeling was so heavenly that he thanked every god existed for giving him the chance to fuck a real woman, something his late Ex-Wife Sarah didn't give him.

"F-fuck, Maya, it feels good" He grunted as he kissed the valley of her breasts. Lips peppering each sides until he couldn't contain it and sucked, nipped and licked her now sensitive nipple. Hearing Maya squeak on top of him made his cock harden even more, pumping crazy, making Maya's legs feel numb.

At the back of her mind, Maya could never fully understand why she trusted the Commando very much. Meeting him in the train, pulling her out of the thrashed train before collapsing. It felt like meeting him was something bound to happen one way or the other, and now that she's alone with him, she savored the moment.

The pleasure she felt as the commando left marks on her neck, her side and her arm. She felt like a goddess, meant to be loved and worshipped, unlike the Monks that treated her like a weapon, used to intimidate and destroy.

"A-Axton… I'm almost there again" Maya said as she felt the commando's heavy thrusts. "M-me too, Where do you want it?" he asked as the Siren held him close. Their lips colliding once more as she said in hitched breath. "Any… Any~fucking~where you want" she mindlessly said as she wrapped her legs around him.

‘Well, that settles it… inside then' Axton's dirty mind whispered, as he felt the siren's grip on him tighten.

"AGH! MAYA!" Axton shouted as he sprayed a week of sexual frustration and years of pent up need inside the Siren, he wouldn't even bother to close his eyes as he watched in awe as Maya glowed bright, her blue markings emitting light and a faint shape of wings emerged from her back.

As her legs relinquished their iron grip on the Commando, Maya's bare body collapsed against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "That was good, hmm?" Axton said as the Siren quietly nodded.

"Hmmm… Shut up Ax, will you?" Maya grumbled as she embraced the commando tightly. He lightly chuckled as he reached for his combat jacket. "Maya, wear this, it is freezing," He said as the Siren slowly the heavy jacket.

"We're driving back to Sanctuary tomorrow, I hate dust in my boots." Axton said as he too closed his eyes, his arms protectively holding the Siren.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, just destroy that Kudos button. want to suggest something out? please do comment I appreciate the feedback, other than that, enjoy reading.


End file.
